My World, Your World
by l'ASKY
Summary: Kaname Kuran is the pureblood king to the vampire race and the CEO of Goma Corporations to the human race. Yet ironically, he has missed the finer points in life. Can one soul-reaping demon show him how to really live?


**A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see. I've currently been so busy that it was impossible to update anything at all. I am still working on Checkmate of course. Funny thing is I already have the sequel perfectly planned out. It's just that…I'm entering a writer's block phase T_T**

**Please stay tuned for more chapters on Checkmate though!**

**Anyhow, I've decided to write some fun shall we say…crack fics as a way for me to keep somehow sane through the insane amount of work piled upon me. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**Warnings: Well….I want to be kind of loose with this fic, so T for now, although a higher rating is possible. Also, if you are offended by BL/yaoi/shounen-ai of any sort, don't read this story ( why are you a fan of VK anyways if not waiting for the chance to see Kaname and Zero suck face in canon? xD) . This fic is also kinda AU. Well. Really AU. And because this is written solely for my enjoyment and perhaps others, it will probably have a lot of grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Vampire Knights. I do think I own the plot…but then again when is anything original anymore? **

**Summary: Kaname Kuran is the pureblood king to the vampire race and the CEO of Goma Corporations to the human race. Yet ironically, he has missed the finer points in life. Can one soul-reaping demon show him how to really live? **

"_Congratulations Kuran-sama, for another genius advance in the realm of technology!" _

_He was surrounded by praises and the clinking of champagne glasses. Their words were sweet and would inevitably inflate the enormous egos of most pompous of executives, but he knew better. _

"_Arigatou Hayashi-san, it would not have been so if it were not for your generous support," Kaname politely replied, a robotically-tuned responses that no matter how many times he repeated it, seemed to always appease those rich aristocrats. _

_The mustached man chuckled as he reached forward to pat the young CEO on the back, in what he thought was a fatherly gesture. Kaname internally winced as the man's heavily ringed fingers scraped his back unpleasantly. _

" _Your name, my son, will go down into history! What with the research that your company has conducted, it may…" Kaname stopped listening a while ago. They all sounded the same. At first it just sounded like computer-generated compliments…but after a while he could have compared them to a group of dogs barking. It irritated him. _

"… _and the revenue which was profited was completely incred-"_

"_Excuse me, I seem to have other matters to attend to at the moment. Please enjoy the rest of the night gentlemen." With that Kaname escaped the circle of nobles that were closing in on him. _

_Really, after living for nearly two centuries, he thought he would have gotten used to the suffocation those money-grabbing fools induced. His footsteps took him to the outside onto the balcony, a temporary sideline to the loud mingling of the vampires deeming themselves to his caliber. Kaname quickly inhaled the sweet scent of the night air. Who knows how long before he is interrupted again and wrapped back into the tentacles of aristocratic vampire society. _

_The sound of a muffled moan caught his attention for the first time that night. Kaname cocked his head in the general direction he thought it came from. It must be a young couple, he thought disgustedly, brushing it off. Then suddenly, the honeyed scent of blood invaded his senses. This time, he was alert, due to curiosity as well as the hunger that suddenly pooled into his stomach. Perhaps it is an injured victim? Blooding sharing between vampires? For some reason, the tone of the moaning indicated that it was borne out of pain more than the pleasant latter. _

_Kaname found himself walking towards the source of the moaning, unsure why he was so suddenly curious. He usually had enough control over his bloodthirst…perhaps the centuries of taking only blood tablets only caused his bloodlust to rear its head even higher? His fingers pried apart the rose bushes that had grown together. Their thorns pricked his fingers, drawing small droplets of blood. Hissing, Kaname stuck his wounded fingertips into his mouth, sucking them. Tasting his own blood, although it was absolute nectar to others, made him want to spit out the bitterness it provided. Another moan rang out. He was sure whoever it was, was behind this clump of bushes. Without hesitating, he ripped back the last of the bushes obstructing his view. There was a figure, clothed in a white cloak, crouching next to the fountain in a fetal position. The figure, Kaname could not tell if it was male or female, had its back to the pureblood. It emitted soft moans, indicating it was in pain. Kaname's eyes zeroed into the pool of blood that ran from the figure to the fountain, coloring it pink. So much blood…_

_He felt something he hadn't felt in decades, and that was desire for blood. He had the sudden urge to push this unknown being into the ground and just…devour it. He wanted to drain it dry and attempt to satiate his unconscious starving body. Kaname could almost imagine the body slowly crumbling beneath his as its life force melded into his own. It would only calm a mere fraction of his real hunger. But….he couldn't. All those years of self-discipline would have gone to waste. Instead, Kaname did the best thing he did next to controlling himself. _

" _Excuse me," Kaname knew he sounded awkward. He wasn't even sure if the figure understood human language. It emitted a strange aura, neither that of vampire or human. _

_The figure seemed to have heard him. It raised its head and directed its attention to the approaching pureblood vampire. Now Kaname could see that its entire body was clothed in a hooded white cloak, not even the hands nor face were visible. To his horror, the figure began to crawl towards him on all fours. Kaname was tempted to take a step back, but for some reason, he found his feet frozen to the ground. The figure stopped a few centimeters away from him as it raised itself on knees. It raised an arm, the cloth fell back to reveal pale slender fingers. They lightly grasped Kaname's hand and raised it towards the hooded face. _

"_No," Kaname started to say before he felt his previously pricked fingers disappear beneath that white hooded head into a moist cavern. The hairs on the back of his head stood up as he realized what was going on. The thing was sucking his fingers! Needless to say, the sheer creepiness of the situation disturbed him to no end. But at the same time, he could not help the strange heated sensation that began to develop in his lower stomach as the figure flicked a tongue back and forth his fingertips. By god, he was getting turned on by a grim-reaper like figure sucking on his digits! This was a definite sign that he hadn't had well…intimate company for a while. If the cloaked figure could smirk, Kaname was sure it was doing it at the moment. It finally released his fingers. Before Kaname could release a sigh, the figure suddenly grabbed the bottom of his suit, pulling him down to his knees. Without hesitating, it looped its arms around Kaname's neck in an almost loving way. At the same time, Kaname just could not understand why he couldn't move his body at all. But finally, he could reveal the identity of the cloaked figure. It was now close enough that he could feel its warm breath ghost over his upper lip. It raised its head slowly, revealing a chin, then full lips. Yes…he would finally be able to see the eyes of this sensual perpetrator… _

_ "Kaname….Kaname…? KANAME!!!!"_

Kuran Kaname shot up in bed, the weight on his legs indicating what alarm clock awakened him.

"Yuuki, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

" Well I know you can't get one, that's why I did it," she smiled innocently. " Come on and make breakfast with me!"

" Just ask Kimiko-san to make some for you instead," Kaname attempted to bat his sister off the bed.

" Mou! Why would I ask her to make it for me if I want to make it myself?" Yuuki angrily crossed her hands together.

Kaname sighed, allowing Yuuki to go on in one of her home-cooking tirades. He knew that sometimes being too well-off had its disadvantages in that ironically, one manages to miss the simple things that money can buy out. But it wasn't his fault that they were born into such a world…Sometimes, dreams can provide what one truly desires in the world with no consequences burdening it like reality. He thought back about the dream he had just awoken from. His fingers grazed his velvet blankets, attempting to reminisce the sensation that mysterious being had caused within. Normally, Kaname was quite composed and rigidly self-disciplined. Suppose it was his outlet? He raised the finger he supposedly "pricked" in the dream. It wasn't injured or anything…but it still retained that a strange prickly feeling.

"Hey…HEY!" Kaname snapped out of his reverie.

" What are you dazing off for so early in the morning," Yuuki placed her hands on her hips demanding an explanation for ignoring her long speech about self-sufficiency.

" Nothing, I was just thinking about what meetings I today…"

" Well lets get to it!" With that Yuuki shoved her brother into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiryuu Ichiru tapped the edge of his black marbled fountain ball pen impatiently against the carefully stacked crisp manila folders. Just where was that Kuran? It wasn't like him to be so late to these meetings, especially as he took responsibility to lead the meeting as CEO.

" Kiryuu-kaichou?"

He turned his attention to his secretary sitting to the right. She must have seen how he was growing impatient. Unable to allow others to see him in any state but the stoic business leader, Ichiru quickly shot her a smile.

" Yes Maria?"

" I'm sure Kuran-san will be arriving soon."

" I know he will," Ichiru muttered before reaching for his glass of water, nonchalantly glancing at his Rolex for the nineth time. Maria eyed her boss, sighing all the while. She knew that silver-haired man had been competing for the CEO seat ever since the Kurans and Kiryuus have forged a partnership within Goma Electronics Company.

It was expected of course, as he had been working towards it his entire life; graduating in the top of his class at Tokyo University, taking summers off to work for the company, even studying abroad in order to research on competitive international companies. Which was exactly why it irritated the man so much that a position that was practically made for him was given to the man in question. It wasn't that Kaname Kuran was incompetent, in fact he was far from it. Like Ichiru, Kuran came from a noble background, graduated with highest honors from a reputable academy, and sacrificed most of his youth working for the company. It was just that the Board believed Kuran possessed the qualities of a rising leader they wanted to guide the company. It wasn't exactly hard to see with his natural charisma, kind exterior, and persuasive speech.

Ichiru had been furious. In the end however, Ichiru accepted it with a natural reluctance, replacing his jealousy with the notion that anything is possible with hard work. And so at the green age of 25, Ichiru sits in the seat of vice president doing all he can to cover the potholes Kuran sometimes left in his wake.

The door swung open as the aforementioned President of Goma stood in the doorway. Kuran Kaname gave a slight nod as an apology for his delay. Ichiru inwardly scoffed, yearning to give the President a piece of his mind for not being punctual at an important board meeting. But he could not. Not in front of these high end executives eyeing the brunette like both a leader and a lifetime promise of luxury. He shook hands with all of them, each receiving a charming smile. A mask. It was a masquerade in the end.

" Excuse my delay gentlemen, I was caught up in an emergency with my dear sister."

" Ah no apologies needed! Family comes first of course."

Kaname felt a tug at the corner of his mouth. Emergency indeed, he thought. After Yuuki managed to drag Kaname into the kitchen to make an omelette for her, he stood by waiting for the inevitable smoke he knew was going to accompany it.

" I'm sure it was important indeed to have walked in here," Ichiru glanced at his watch for about the fifteenth time that hour. "Five minutes late."

Kaname turned his attention to his vice president, hard lilac eyes penetrating into his own.

" Mm and I will be sure to stay five minutes after to compensate. Any objections gentlemen?"

"Of course not Kaname-kaichou!" Like an assembly line of tuxedo clad robots, the all the men bowed deeply to Kaname. Like a bunch of trained circus dogs, the pureblood thought before taking his seat.

" Now, lets begin this meeting."

**A/N: And…of course Zero makes his grand entrance in the next chapter w00t! What do you guys think so far? **


End file.
